


Tormento

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Más allá de la angustia de saberse inútil, es el enojo de no tener oportunidad de remediarlo
Relationships: Reginald "Sherlock Holmes" Kincaid/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Tormento

**Author's Note:**

> C:

La noche rugía con los gritos agónicos de una tormenta, el viento hacía golpear contra las ventanas hojas, rocas y un llanto aterrador que más de una vez era acompañado por truenos o rayos. Las paredes retumbaban, los vidrios temblaban, amenazando quebrarse en cualquier momento. En la soledad de la sala, cuando su única compañía eran los oscuros estantes llenos de libros, la mesa de química y el fuego que en ese momento no era suficiente para calentar su alma, se sentía más vacío que nunca.

Ni siquiera contaba con los regaños de la señora Hudson, que se había tomado unas cortas vacaciones muy lejos del aterrador clima actual de Londres. Volvió a hundirse bajo la gruesa manta, un rayo más recordándole su soledad tronó contra sus oídos. Aun así, a pesar del aterrador ambiente, Reginald tenía a su miedo enfocado en Watson.

El terco hombre había ido en busca de alguna pista poco antes del inicio de la tormenta, dejando solo a _Holmes_ , matándolo lentamente de preocupación con leves tonos de enojo. ¡Claro! Deja que el tonto se preocupe del genio. Reginald se había jurado no pensar en el doctor egoísta, que no avisaba de su salida hasta tres segundos antes de partir dándole el aviso como si se tratase de una tonta nota a pie de página, y seguir con lo suyo el resto de la tarde. Pero su resolución duró solo los primeros minutos de la tormenta.

Todo un récord, si podía pensar en el lado positivo.

Ahora tenía una pequeña olla con agua al fuego, había preparado mantas y un cambio de ropa, porque no importa qué tan abrigado se fuera, su querido Watson regresaría empapado sí o sí. Un poco más conforme los minutos pasaban. Aumentando casi al mismo ritmo que su preocupación, ¡cómo si la mereciera! No es que el hombre no correspondiera en la misma medida sus tontos emocionales gestos, pero cuando se trataba de los casos Watson lo abandonaba tanto como hacía con su propia persona. Especialmente si tenía el terreno para él solo y no debía fingir ser un simple ayudante.

Así, sin lograr hacerlo comer o dormir adecuadamente, ni detenerlo de fumar como una chimenea en los momentos donde necesitaba más concentración, tampoco podía tomar de él otra cosa que no fuera un simple beso o juntar sus manos en los espacios solitarios. Nunca se había quejado mucho por ello, con lo tonto que era apenas entendía una pequeña parte de todo el misterio y complejidad en su amante, pero aun lo necesitaba y callar al respecto nunca sería algo que pudiera soportar demasiado tiempo.

Antes de pensar en que tal vez ya era hora de traer esa pelea a flote, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose alcanzó sus oídos en medio de un relámpago que iluminó escabrosamente toda la sala. Dejó a un lado las toallas entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado vertió el agua caliente en una pequeña tina, para cuando terminó Watson ya entraba al recibidor. Reginald no poseía alguna clase de oído excepcional, pero aun logró escuchar, antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras, el sonido pesado de los zapatos cargados de punta a punta de agua.

Estuvo a punto de salírsele una sonrisa traviesa, un pequeño castigo de la naturaleza por haberlo preocupado tanto, pensó.

—¡Reg-! —El _detective_ no le dejó terminar. A penas entró en la sala Reginald cubrió su cabeza con una toalla. Rápidamente le quitó el empapado arábigo, colgándolo cerca del fuego—. Lo siento, no creí que la tormenta... —guardó silencio, Reginald aún no respondía, sus gestos cubiertos de indignación y seguro que si lo hacía no diría algo amable. Se ocupó entonces de sacar del camino los puños, el cuello y la camisa de Watson, sobre los delgados hombros colocó una toalla más. De inmediato se dirigió a los zapatos, sin embargo, el doctor lo detuvo un segundo antes de inclinarse, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas, sus manos frías y húmedas le hicieron temblar—. Lamento haberte preocupado. —Reginald se deshizo del agarre, hincado retiró los zapatos y los calcetines, todo siendo lanzado cerca de la chimenea, en cuanto terminara los extendería junto al abrigo.

Cuando subió a desabrochar los pantalones escuchó un nuevo intento de disculpa ser eliminado en un tenue suspiro. Sintió una suave caricia en el cabello al tenerlo finalmente desnudo. Besó su vientre antes de correr por la manta que había calentado, retiró la toalla sobre los hombros y envuelto de la mejor forma, lo arrastró hasta el sofá. Cada acción tranquilizaba sus sentidos alterados, casi se le escapa una sonrisa al escuchar el gemido de Watson al sentir sus pies helados entrando en el agua caliente. Teniendo también lista la tetera, no hizo más que servir un poco del líquido vaporoso y endulzarlo con miel para dejarlo en la mesita a un lado de su doctor. Mientras él se dedicaba a secarle el cabello, lo miró beber de la tacita hasta la última gota.

—Gracias, pero es obvio que no merezco tantas indulgencias —susurró Watson, desanimado, luego de que su cabello terminara de gotear. Para entonces Reginald lo tenía sentado sobre sus muslos, resguardándolo entre sus brazos, dándole tanto calor como fuera posible. Le gustaba creer que al menos podía protegerlo de un resfriado—. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Reggie? Aunque a veces no lo parezca —añadió, recargándose completamente en el hombro de su amante.

—Pude haber ido contigo —dijo, luego de un rato en donde buscaba las palabras correctas. Tal vez no fuera el momento de pelar pero al menos debía dejar en claro su punto—, podría cargar un paraguas —soltó una ligera risa, aunque su intento de chiste no surtió efecto.

—Sabes que era peligroso, más de dos personas haciendo vigilancia en un lugar tan…

—De acuerdo —le cortó Reginald, sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza—. Solo debes decir que sería un estorbo —haciendo un puchero recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de su Watson, quien esta vez sí sonrió.

—Más una distracción que un estorbo —murmuró Watson en el pecho de Reginald, encogiéndose un poco más dentro de la manta. Repentinamente el calor había aumentado diez veces.

—¿Así de atractivo soy? No lo sabía. —Reginald casi pudo sentir a su doctor rodando los ojos, contrario a lo que debería sentir eso lo tranquilizó enormemente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Soy un tonto, y no puedes cuidarme a mí al mismo tiempo que vigilas, algo como eso, ¿verdad? —Escuchar la risa de Watson fue toda la respuesta, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera aún más al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando estamos en peligro, muchas veces me encuentro enfocado sobre todo en qué hacer para salvar tu vida si algo pudiera salir mal, en lugar de lo que podría ocuparme de la mía, o el caso. —Reginald lo alejó casi de golpe—. ¡Pero qué estás...! —Un rayo iluminó la sala al mismo tiempo que _Holmes_ tocaba la frente de Watson.

—No tienes fiebre —anunció, no estaba su doctor lo suficientemente caliente, aun si las mejillas sonrojadas decían lo contrario.

—¡Claro que no! Idiota, pude haberlo dicho antes —a pesar de sus gruñidos, no intentó apartarse o salir de la gruesa manta. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero resistir a los gestos de sorpresa fue imposible. Menos todavía cuando Reginald lo abrazó de nuevo, aunque esta vez no los devolvió a la posición anterior. Viéndose cargado como un saco de papas, faltó muy poco para soltar un grito de sorpresa—. El sofá era bastante bueno —dijo tranquilamente, empezando a extrañar esa comodidad.

—La cama es mejor, tienes que conservar tu calor mientras bajo por tu cena. No será tan bueno como el estofado de la señora Hudson, pero servirá —decía mientras recostaba a su amado, cubriéndolo con todas las mantas y esponjado las almohadas para usarlas de respaldo. El doctor aun sentía su ritmo acelerado, ser mimado de esa forma siempre conseguía superar sus barreras—. Muy bien, listo, ahora solo hay que...

Watson lo silenció de una vez, había una carga demasiado suave en su pecho que se negaba a morir, creciendo y creciendo de una forma alarmantemente rápida, si no se deshacía de ella pronto las consecuencias serían inimaginables. Por eso, antes de iniciada una verborrea interminable, caótica y romántica de la que luego no sabría cómo escapar, estrelló sus labios contra los de su amante. Al separarse, con la respiración acelerada y la piel erizada por el frío, reunió toda su fuerza para no evitar la mirada de Reginald.

—Todo lo que dije, cada palabra, era en serio —sus mejillas fueron acariciadas.

—John, aun si intentaras negarlo, hasta yo sé que es cierto —contestó Reggie, sin la menor intención de esconder su felicidad. Le besó de nuevo—. Hoy ha hecho un gran avance, mi querido compañero. —Antes de obtener alguna respuesta, volvió a su boca—. ¿Qué opinas de… retrasar la cena? —preguntó entre besos, cada vez más encima del doctor, su tono coqueto y descarado.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó entre esos besos, Reginald no tardó un segundo en obedecer.

Amaba cuando las peleas se evitaban y llegaban directo al punto de la reconciliación. En medio de esa noche estruendosa, no podría pedir una mejor manera para sentir que realmente podía hacer algo por su amado. Mientras estuviera entre sus brazos, le haría olvidar la tormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
